Rindu
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: Satsuki tahu Ryouta tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya namun, nyatanya, justru Satsuki yang mengukir jarak di antara mereka. [kise/momoi]


_Antara Tokyo dan Jakarta._

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi****  
a KiseMomoi ****au**** fanfiction by sugirusetsuna**

* * *

**Rindu  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satsuki tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan datang hari di mana pupilnya tidak lagi menemukan sosok Ryouta dari jarak yang semestinya. Tawa Ryouta yang begitu renyah, bibirnya yang tidak pernah berhenti berceloteh dan berkisah. Ryouta selalu memunyai tempat tersendiri di hati Satsuki yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika dalam untaian kata. Momoi Satsuki hanya berpikir bahwa sosok Kise Ryouta akan selalu berada di sisinya, terjangkau oleh jemari lentiknya dan berbagi cerita bersamanya. Satsuki tahu Ryouta tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya namun, nyatanya, justru Satsuki yang mengukir jarak di antara mereka.

* * *

_**Momoi_S**__: Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat salju :D  
_

_**Ryoutaa**__: Oh ya? Bagaimana bentuknya?_

_****__**Momoi_S**__: Seperti butiran es serut :3_

_**Ryoutaa**__: Hahaha, aku jadi ingin makan es serut nih :D_

_****__**Momoi_S**__: Jangan ngawur! Sekarang di Jakarta udah tengah malam tau! -_-_

_****__**Ryoutaa**__: Bercanda :p  
_

___**Momoi_S**_: Ga lucu =.='_  
_

_**Ryoutaa: **Eh aku tidur dulu ya, besok ada kuliah pagi ni._

_****__Momoi_S__ : Ok, selamat tidur, bye~_

_**Ryoutaa**__ : Bye~_

_**Momoi_S**__ : Tunggu…_

_**Ryoutaa**__ : Kenapa?_

_**Momoi_S**__ : Tidak, lupakan._

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lekas menutup layar _laptop_nya tanpa berniat untuk membaca balasan yang mungkin saja Ryouta ketik pada sesi _chat_ mereka. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur diiringi dengan helaan yang terdengar dari sela bibir tipisnya. Bola mata cemerlangnya menangkap butiran salju turun menerpa semesta dari balik gorden yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya. Satsuki menatapnya dalam diam dan sunyi yang menggenang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa musim dingin begitu menggigitnya dalam gigil. Menampik kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya sudah terbalut baju tebal dan _sweater_ hangat yang ia beli bersama ibunya tadi siang di toko pakaian dua puluh langkah dari tempat tinggalnya berada tapi, tetap saja ia merasa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke pori-pori kulitnya. Satsuki semakin merapatkan _sweater_nya kemudian, diliriknya jam _hello kitty_ yang bertengger manis di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Jarum sudah jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, waktu yang biasa dipergunakan Satsuki ketika bergelut dengan rentetan tugas-tugas kuliahnya namun, kali ini sepertinya gadis itu tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal apapun. Ia terlalu lelah, hatinya terlalu lelah. Satsuki hanya ingin beristirahat akan tetapi, matanya tidak juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terlelap barang secercah. Katup mungil itu mendesah, ia merasa dingin semakin membekukan tubuhnya dalam gelisah.

Momoi Satsuki tidak pernah berpikir bahwa jarak antara Tokyo dan Jakarta telampau begitu jauh. Begitu jauh, sampai-sampai Satsuki tidak dapat membayangkan sosok Kise Ryouta berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang meskipun, kerap kali Satsuki memimpikan sang kekasih membawa derap tungkainya menuju ke arah Satsuki, memeluknya dalam hangat yang mengitar namun, nyatanya Satsuki terlalu lelah untuk memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Hal yang selalu membuat dirinya menemukan air mata dan seberkas harap dikala ia terbangun tanpa sosok Ryouta yang mendekap. Satsuki tahu ia hanya merindu. _Sangat_ merindu.

Jika saja memang _hanya _sekedar rindu, jika saja memang hatinya tidak memekikan nama pemuda itu dengan begitu lantang, jika saja memang sebatas _hanya. _Nyatanya, rindu ini seakan menyiksanya dengan begitu hebat, membuat dua puluh empat jam terasa seperti satu tahun rotasi bumi terhadap matahari tetapi, Satsuki tidak pernah mampu untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya itu kepada Ryouta.

Ia terlalu takut.

Ia tidak ingin Ryouta merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, terlalu merindu sampai membuatnya terkubur dalam rindu. Satsuki tidak ingin senyuman Ryouta berubah menjadi genangan pilu. Satsuki mau, Ryouta hanya merindu sekedarnya, baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Satsuki menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu, menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu sepertinya mengerti mengapa hari ini dingin begitu menggigitnya, bukan hanya karena salju yang turun menerpa seisi kota namun, nyatanya salju juga turun menyinggahi hatinya. Rindu Satsuki seakan mencapai ambang di mana lakrimalnya terasa menghangat dan siap meneteskan beningnya kapanpun juga.

_Ia merindukan Ryouta, sangat amat rindu. Ia hanya menginginkan Ryouta, lebih daripada apapun, ia hanya mengingkan sosok Ryouta. _

Oleh karena itu, hanya untuk kali ini biarkan rindu itu mengalir pada muara yang seharusnya.

Satsuki meronggoh ponsel silvernya dari saku celananya dan menatap benda persegi itu sesaat sebelum kemudian menekan tombol panggil pada kontak sang kekasih yang tertera di layar ponselnya

"Sa-_chan?"_ Suara sengau Ryouta yang terdengar mengalun dari _speaker _ponsel Satsuki membuat tubuh wanita itu begetar hebat dan airmata yang selama ini tertahan mengalir dalam isak yang menggema. Ryouta tampak sedikit panik ketika suara isakkan sang kekasihlah yang menjawab tanyanya.

"_Satsuki, kamu kenapa? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Satsuki? Halo, Satsuki?"_

"_B-Bagaimana i-ini R-Ryouta..." _gadis itu berucap dengan suara terbata yang diselingi oleh isakkan. Pemuda yang berada di seberang sana tak bergeming.  
"..._s-sepertinya a-aku s-sangat m-merindukanmu."_ Deretan kata yang menghayutkan sosok Ryouta dalam keheningan. Ryouta bagai kehilangan kata namun, tak sampai dua menit, bibir pria yang berada _nun _jauh di sana itu kembali terucap.

_"Satsuki..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Aku akan ke sana sekarang,"_

_"Tidak! Ah, jangan! Kau gila?"_

_"Tapi," _Ryouta menggantungkan kata._  
"...bercanda."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Halo? Sa-chan? Halo?"_

_"Baka!"_ Satsuki berniat menutup telponnya, namun ketika suara pemuda itu tak lagi terdengar menyahut dari _speaker _ponselnya Satsuki mengurungkan niatnya.  
_"Ryouta?"_

_"..."_

_"Ryouta, kau masih di sana?"_

_"..."_

_"Aku tutup telp—" _

_"I miss you too."_

Oh, sepertinya Satsuki butuh lebih banyak tisu.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka berbagi rindu, bercerita tentang rindu, tentang cinta yang merindu dan airmata rindu. Jarak mereka memang terlampau ribuan kilometer jauhnya namun, selama mereka memiliki rindu mereka yakin kelak waktu akan kembali mempersatukan mereka.

_Ya, dalam rindu yang menggebu._

_. . ._

**The End**

* * *

Yo, minna! Salam kenal ya, ini fic pertama Hana di fandom KNB dan saya Satsuki-cen /yeey  
RnR jika berkenan :3

**Pontianak, 5 Juni 2014**


End file.
